Soul Sister
by hachansugoi
Summary: Ariana and Jane have been best friends since they were born. Even after graduating high school, they couldn't part and instead, left for university together. Enter Ethan, Ariana's so-called 'Mister Right', who harbors jealousy towards Jane. What happens when Jane and Ethan try to work it out for Ariana? And who is the mystery guy Jane kissed while checking out the new bar?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

'And here is the last one of them.' Ariana sighed as she put down the last of many boxes.

'Are you sure that all the boxes made it here?' Jane chuckled as she watched Ariana slump next to her on the couch.

'Oh, please! I have had enough already.' Ariana rolled her eyes. 'Just because I lost some stupid bet doesn't give you the right to step on my EVERY nerve.'

'Okay okay, I am sorry,' Jane apologized after realizing Ariana's tone had a hint of annoyance to it. 'Maybe I should have helped you in bringing these boxes. Maybe I even felt the urge to help you, but what can I say? I am a woman of my word.' She winked at her. 'You should have believed me when I said that Justin Cavanaugh was going to be the prom prince. You lost the bet and that's why you had to get all those heavy boxes up here.'

Ariana looked at her wearily. 'Are you done?' She asked. 'So what if Justin Cavanaugh did get the prom prince title? So what if he did look a little better than Brendan Hunter that night? Still doesn't give him the right to be one.' She snapped. 'I mean, a high school prom prince is the title which engraves in your mind for the rest of your life, and only the guy who actually remains loyal, nice, handsome and mature throughout the years should be given it, not a playboy who is proud to have slept with almost every girl in the school.'

'Excuse me, for your kind information, Justin didn't just "look a little better than Brendan Hunter" that night, he looked hell lot cooler and sexier than a drunken guy who had smudged lipstick marks of every girl on his face,' Jane explained. 'And it's called "Prom" prince for a reason', she imitated quote marks on the word prom. 'It's not High school prince'.

Ariana tried her best to think of a comeback and throw it on her best friend as she always did whenever they had an argument, instead, her mind remained blank and she sighed instead. 'Fine, you win.' She responded which made Jane giggle.

'Awww!' Jane expressed her overflowing affection by hugging Ariana so tightly that she almost suffocated.

'Ja-, st-, st-op!' She coughed out. Jane released her after a second with a huge grin on her face.

'Gosh! You never learn do you? Well, leaving all that aside, I still can't believe that I made it to my favorite place with my best friend to continue majoring in my favorite subject.' Ariana claimed.

'True that. It's time you learn use of the word "we" instead of me, my, I and mine. We are in this together after all. I can't believe the fact that I tagged along with you on this whole new journey thingy which, by the way, most people told me to have my own, since life goes on and friends come and go.' Jane said in a melodramatic manner which forced a smile on Ariana's face.

After about fifteen seconds of silence, Ariana cursed as she glanced at her phone.

'What's up?' Jane asked her. 'Don't tell me you forgot your date with Ethan again.'

Ariana freaked out momentarily.

'How did you know?' She asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

'Oh baby, don't you be forgetting that I'm your soul sister.' Jane teased her with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

'Oh my god, Ethan, baby, I am so sorry!' Ariana exclaimed as she tried to catch up with her breath.

Ethan didn't reply. Ariana, instead, caught a glimpse of him. He was an average guy with an average height and an average built, except his face. He had ocean blue eyes which could pierce through the coldest stone heart. On it were long, black eyelashes. His nose was just perfect and lips were a pale pink. However, the thing that Ariana liked the most about him was his graceful movement. All his actions, from walking to running, had a certain attraction to them which made people turn their heads, especially girls. Not to mention, he was as good in bed when it came to pleasing women, Ariana thought. After what seemed like ages, Ethan finally spoke, 'Do you know how many times you've been late for our dates since we started going out?'

Witnessing a frown on his face, Ariana knew she was in deep trouble. It was very rare that Ethan got mad, and when he did, it wasn't easy to please him. She was at a loss of words but she had to come up with something. She thought for a moment and replied, 'I am so sorry, baby. It was really hard for me. Actually, you see, Jane-'

He immediately cut her short when he heard "Jane". 'Of course, I should have known it was about Jane, after all, she is more important than me. She always has been.'

'No, Ethan. You're wrong. It isn't about who is more important. It's just that-'

'I am tired of this, Ari.' Ethan heaved a sigh.

Ariana froze. For a moment, she actually felt the stab of a knife through her heart. It hurt like hell. A lump formed in her throat and she was unable to speak. Even though he called her "Ari" when he was most affectionate with her but not this time. Tears welled up in her eyes and Ethan noticed instantly.

'No, Ari, don't cry. Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lash out on you like tha-' Ethan tried to comfort her but the damage was already done. First, she had to bring up all the boxes in her apartment without any help and now she was on the verge of a break up, or so she thought.

Ethan didn't know what to say so he hugged her. It relaxed her and he felt this. He vowed to pay more attention in Philosophy as he remembered his professor's words "Actions speak louder than words".

'Are you feeling better now?' Ethan asked Ariana and kissed her forehead.

She gave a weak smile and nodded.

Ethan raised her chin gently and they both were lost in each other's eyes. Ariana felt his warm touch which sent chills down her spine and she lowered her gaze. Her heart thumped loudly and she blushed. A pure pink stretched all the way from her cheeks to her ears.

'Hey, that's not fair.' Ethan protested.

Confused, Ariana looked at Ethan. Much to her surprise, Ethan brought his mouth closer to her ears and whispered, 'You look so cute right now I could pounce on you without a second thought.'

Ariana sensed his smile and couldn't take it anymore. She was melting inside and wanted him bad. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed his lips ever so softly, leaving Ethan surprised. For a moment, he didn't do anything and Ariana got worried.

Before she could think, Ethan pushed her down on the couch and started making out. Although taken aback, Ariana couldn't resist and pulled him closer. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and repeatedly stroked her tongue with his. His kiss was so hard that it was impossible for her to pull away, or rather push him away. When he paused to let Ariana take a breath, she was already drooling for more which turned him on completely.

Just as she was staring into Ethan's deep blue sexy eyes, he glued his mouth on hers again. Ariana moaned with pleasure and was shocked to hear her own voice. She thought it would creep out Ethan but instead, it had the opposite effect. He immediately got hard and grazed against her, making her call out his name.

'Ari, sorry, I can't take it anymore. I need you. Now.' Ethan said in a firm voice with urgency which Ariana thought was seductive.

'Oh, Ethan! Me too. Let's go to your bedroom-'

'No, you don't understand. I can't wait that long.'

Before Ariana could reply, he was already removing his shirt. It revealed his perfect abs and muscular arms which she had always admired. He began to kiss her again, however, this time the doorbell rang and their sexy time was cut short. Ethan was forced to part his lips from hers as much as they hated it. He had already worn his shirt and was heading toward the door when Ariana returned to her surroundings from her guilty pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jane was tired of saying "calm down" to Ariana after her return from Ethan's. Ariana had told her every little detail which gave her a slight shock. It wasn't as though she felt that it was impossible for Ariana to be with a hot guy, she just refused to believe that Ariana had the guts to start anything between Ethan and her.

'If only it hadn't been for the FREAKING doorbell, we would have been woohoo-ing in the bed right now.' Ariana squealed.

'But I don't understand how he was turned on by just a soft pucker of lips?' Jane asked for the third time. 'I thought it took a seduction devil to turn on someone like him.'

'I know, right? Actually something happened before we began our sexy time.' Ariana confessed in an embarrassing tone.

Jane gaped at her in horror. Her jaw dropped. In that second, she thought of all the possible embarrassing things Ariana could have done to make Ethan go wild on her.

Ariana laughed after she understood Jane's look. 'Chill, babe. It's wasn't something THAT embarrassing.' This relaxed her a little.

'Spill the beans before I spank it out of you', Jane threatened her in a failed attempt to lay down the mattress on the bed. 'Jesus, Ari! Help me with this, will you?' She spat.

Ariana rushed to her side and adjusted the mattress with her. 'Well, you see, Ethan was going on and on about how I prioritized you over him. So when he said the words "I'm tired of this", I couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears.' She said.

Jane gaped at her again. 'You what?'

'It wasn't a baby's boohoo cry, of course. Just a little sobbing.' This relaxed Jane.

'I don't understand why your boyfriend holds a grudge against me. What have I ever done to him anyways?' Jane asked after a pause and proceeded to set up the dressing table. Ariana helped her out by unpacking the boxes.

'Honestly,' Ariana said while she handed her the makeup kit. 'He is just jealous, and that's kinda cute, right?'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Until it gets annoying.'

After a short while, Ariana said, 'Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we sort this out by going on a dinner together? Maybe then you can both resolve your differences. For me.' She beams.

Jane gave her a _"whatever"_ look. 'I don't mind, actually. I mean, what kind of a best friend doesn't get along with _her_ best friend's boyfriend. And you're pretty serious about him.' Jane replied. 'But will your angry young man agree to it?'

'Ah, don't worry about that. I have got my womanly tears to convince him.' Ariana winked at her. 'Rather than that, shouldn't you be more focused on who your goody two shoes is going to be? I mean, it's a double date. Not a third wheel thing.'

'Oh, please. It's a child's play for me to get a guy. They're all pretty head over heels for me already.' Jane said in a superior accent. This made Ariana have a coughing fit. Jane rolled her eyes in response.

'But not Rico from 1st grade.' Ariana said.

'Except him, we were children after all.' Jane reasoned.

'What about Martin who rejected you after your first kiss with him?'

Jane gave her the look. 'Except him, too.'

'Ah, more recently, what about Caleb whom you invited to prom-'

Jane flinched at the name Caleb and interrupted Ariana. 'Except him, three.' She said in a cold voice.

Ariana ginned. She knew it wasn't easy to forget a three-year old crush. She knew that she also would have flinched at Caleb's name if she was in Jane's position. After all, she too had a crush on Ethan for almost a year before they started going out.


End file.
